1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic vibrating unit and an ultrasonic vibrating actuator using an ultrasonic vibrating unit as an electromechanical conversion means.
2. Description of the Prior Art. Conventional ultrasonic motors include a mode rotation-type device, a standing wave-type device, which is based upon the standing wave, and a multi resonance-type device. These conventional ultrasonic motors have a moving element and a vibrator, the moving element receiving the acoustic vibration generated with the vibrator and moving along a single direction. These conventional ultrasonic motors are complex in both mechanical and circuit structure with respect to the driving circuit for the vibrator. These conventional ultrasonic motors have the disadvantage of transmitting weak or no acoustic vibration to the moving element when the distance between the moving element and the vibrator is long. In addition, it is difficult to miniaturize and to improve the power consumption efficiency of these techniques.